


The Whim of Some Deity of Ancient Greece

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [64]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean often imagines what might have happened if he and Elijah hadn’t met.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	The Whim of Some Deity of Ancient Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: vulnerable.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Even though he tried not to, some nights when he lay in bed unable to sleep, Sean couldn’t help thinking about what could have happened to Elijah if he hadn’t come in to the diner to escape the snow storm that New Year’s Eve.

Being so young and beautiful, Elijah would have been easy prey for the pimps who haunted the streets looking for lost, vulnerable teens to hook on drugs and force into prostitution.

But instead, luck, fate or maybe just the whim of some deity of ancient Greece had Elijah making his way to The Lucky Clover during the worst blizzard in years, letting Sean feed him, then trusting him enough to take him up on his offer of a place to sleep, changing both their lives forever.


End file.
